1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to activity games, and more particularly to a game wherein players alternate turns wearing a device that contains a liquid which is released by the removal or repositioning of one of several identical rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, a game is defined as any specific amusement or sport involving physical or mental competition under specific rules. A toy, by comparison, is an article to play with, especially a plaything for children.
Action games wherein people actively participate with their bodies are well known. The most popular game is called "TWISTER" and is marketed by Milton Bradley Company. That game requires one or two players to touch colored squares on a vinyl mat.
Rules-based, physical action games involving liquid, such as water, are rare. Filling latex balloons with water and throwing them at one another is common, outdoor summer pastime for children. Games like water polo, played in a pool, are also common.
There are several outdoor water activity toys that offer unstructured, non-rule, non-competitive play. A water slide toy is marketed by Wham-O Manufacturing and called and called SLIP N SLIDE. This toy consists of a long vinyl mat that is kept wet by a garden hose. Children run up to, and then slide down, the slick, wet vinyl surface. Wham-O also markets a novelty sprinkler that children can run through. This toy is called FUN FOUNTAIN, and comprises a clown head base that attaches to a graden hose. The stream of water is directed upward through the head, raising the clown's hat about five feet in the air, and then cascading the stream of water down on the children. This toy has no competitive rules play, nor is their any gaming element.
To our knowledge, it has never been known to use a liquid solution release device as described herein to provide a thrilling consequence to a child's game.